In recent years, the importance of an optically active compound has increased even more, and a method of selectively and efficiently producing a pure optically active chiral molecule from the viewpoint of research and development not only of pharmaceuticals but also of functional materials is indispensable.
The optical resolution by HPLC has been advanced as a method which can be used for both fractional analysis and microanalysis, and the development of various chiral fillers has been made so far. Among those, a substance obtained by converting a polysaccharide which abundantly exists in nature, such as cellulose, amylose, and the like to a phenylcarbamate derivative is widely used because such a substance has an excellent optical resolution performance of racemic bodies in a wide range including pharmaceuticals as a chiral stationary phase for HPLC.
Researches on polysaccharides other than cellulose or amylose have been made. However, a substance having an optical resolution performance equal to or higher than that of cellulose or amylose has not been obtained.
JP-A 5-163164 and JP-A 2005-17174 disclose separating agents for enantiomeric isomers using chitosan derivative.